thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Reh and Gree/Transcript
The following is a transcript from the ninth episode, Reh and Gree. Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title card with Bloo punching both Reh and Gree) Text: Written by TERRY WARD Text: Storyboarded by GEO G. and TAYLOR GRODIN Text: Supervising Director TERRY WARD Text: Sequence Director HENRI DOSCLZ (Fades to black) (Fades to the Gree Team in their cell at Tromson Jail in northern Geo County) Memy9909: First, we've stolen all of the lemon in the village. Then, we've been beaten by the Geo Team. And now, we're here at jail in the middle of nowhere. What are we gonna do sir? Gree Guy: Why not we escape? Perfect! (The jail warden is outside their cell) Jail warden: Hey guys, I hope you will be staying in your cell for a very long time, for the rest of your natuaral boring lives. Oh, and don't even think about escaping. We've upgraded the prison security. Memy9909: (frustrated) Darn it. (While the jail warden isn't noticing, in another cell, Reh and Gree jump out of their cell's window and put fake versions of themselves in their place) Pingux2012: (pointing to Reh and Gree's cell) But they were able to escape! Jail warden: Reh and Gree escaped? (turns around to look) No, they haven't. Warren Cook: Weird... (Cuts to the Geo Team in the fun room of their base) Bloo: (walking into the room) I've got a- (Shows a close-up look of the Turbo Hand Held Game System 3000 for a few seconds) Bloo: Turbo Hand Held Game System 3000! (Everyone ignores Bloo) Bloo: (angry) Seriously??? Why is it so hard to get noticed in this team? Geo Guy: We're ignoring you of what you said, that's why! Jason: Huh? (Bloo leaves the room) (Cuts to Reh and Gree trying to get into the Geo Market while it's closed for maintenance) Reh: What are we doing there? Geo Market's closed! (Rolling tumbleweed appears) Gree: We're here because we've stolen money from the richest man in Geo County. You know, the Gree Team were supposed to be stealing something from the Geo Market today... Reh: That doesn't mean we work for them. Gree: I know what you're thinking, but we're helping them! (gets a laser gun out) This will do it. Reh: Cool. We should bully Bloo after this! (While Gree creates a hole in the automatic doors, Yello sees Reh and Gree using binoculars from a bush) Yello: Oh no. They're breaking into the Geo Market. I better tell Bloo when they start threatening him. (Cuts to Reh and Gree leaving the Geo Market with lots of stuff) Reh: There was no point using money because there was no cashier. Gree: (angry) It's not for the Geo Market! (normal) We'll put all this stuff into the limousine. I mean all this stuff! Reh: Okay. (They put all the stuff into the limousine and drive away) Yello: (shocked) Oh no! I've gotta tell Bloo about this, (angry) and when I do! (runs away) Act 2 (Cuts to the outside of Geo Guy's neighborhood where Yello is seen running to Bloo) Yello: (shouting) Bloo! Bloo! Bloo! Bloo: (turns around) What? Yello: Two Imaginary Friends, who are red and green, called Reh and Gree have been robbing the Geo Market. Bloo: (shocked) Oh my gosh! (Cuts to Geo Guy, Green Bob, Jan and Cartman watching Yello and Bloo from a window at the Geo Team base) Green Bob: Who's Bloo talking to? Geo Guy: I think it's a yellow recolor. (talking to Jan and Cartman) We should go outside to see. (Geo Guy, Jan and Cartman leave the room; cuts to Yello and Bloo outside) Yello: (looks at a limousine with Reh and Gree inside) Uh-oh, they're here! (hides in a bush) (Reh and Gree get out of the limousine as Jan, Cartman and Geo Guy arrive) Geo Guy: Hi, Bloo. Sorry about what happened earlier. Bloo: Apology accepted. (Gree pushes Geo Guy and is being rude about it) Gree: Stupid thing. (talking to Bloo) Bloo, we're cooler than you. Bloo: (sarcastic) Oh, really? Reh: Yes, we will help the Gree Team destroy the world. Cartman: You idiots, they're in prison. Gree: None of your business, fat kid. We're helping them escape from prison. Cartman: (angry) Hey, I'm not fat, I'm big-boned. And don't call me fat kid, green Bloo imposter. Gree: (frustrated) Don't... call me... green Bloo imposter. (neutral) But I'm not going to slap you, cause I'm nice. Cartman: (jealous) No, you're not going to slap me, because you're not like Needle from BFDI. Gree: (jealous) Whatever. (talking to the Geo Team) Anyways, so long, suckers. (Reh and Gree get into their limousine and drive away) (Yello jumps out of the bush) Yello: Bloo, those guys are jerks! Bloo: And despicable too. Geo Guy: (talking to Bloo) Who's that yellow Imaginary Friend? Bloo: It's my friend called Yello. He's nice. Geo Guy: Oh, ok. Hi, Yello! Yello: Hi, Yello. I was here to inform Bloo. Geo Guy: Well, you can help us, the Geo Team for a while. Yello: Your team? I would love too! (They all go to the Geo Team base) Act 3 (Cuts to the outside of the rich guy's mansion) TEXT: The mansion of the richest man in Geo Country (Cuts to the richest man having dinner) Butler: (holding a plate with a food cover) Here's your chicken souffle. (Butler gives the chicken souffle and the rich man uncovers it) Rich man's wife: How can you afford that? Rich man: The only reason why we're having chicken souffle today because we brought the ingredients yesterday. Butler: What are you talking, sir? Rich man: (neutral) Some 'Imaginary Friends', or shall I say Imaginary Enemies, have stolen money from my bank account. (upset) Every little dime. Butler: How rich were you before? Rich man: (crying) I HAD 99 MILLION DOLLARS! Butler: There's no need to cry over money. Rich man: (frustrated) There's no need? What do you mean there's no need? For a rich man like me, money is BIG deal! (neutral) No pun intended. Butler: You should have gave some of the money to charity. Rich man: (neutral) Oh, ok... (Cuts to Reh and Gree outside of the Tromson Jail building) Gree: Let's hide in a bush near the Gree Team's cell. Reh: Yeah, let's do that. (They quickly hide in a bush near the Gree Team's cell) Reh: How are we going to making a hole near their cell when their cell is too high up? Gree: We've got a pogo stick! (gets his pogo stick out) (Shows a close-up look of the pogo stick) Gree: (holding a laser gun) It's kinda hard to jump on a pogo stick and hold a laser gun at the same time, but it will do. (Gree reaches the cell of the Gree Team and creates a hole for them to escape) The Gree Team: (excited) YAY! Warren Cook: Let's get out of here before the warden and the security guards catch us. Memy9909: They're gonna get grounded! (The Gree Team jump out of the hole; the scene fades to black for a commercial break, or a minor pause) Act 4 (Fades to Yello enjoying time with Bloo, Geo Guy, Cartman and Jan at Geo Guy's house) Yello: That was great, Georg-- I mean Geo Guy. Geo Guy: Thank you. Jan: I've heard that the excellent movie Home Alone is on WGEO-TV Channel 7 now! (Geo Guy turns off the video game console, turns on the TV and puts on WGEO-TV) Kevin McCallister (on the TV): This house is so full of people it makes me sick. When I grow up and get married, I'm living alone. Did you hear me? (pouncing) I'm living alone! I'm living alone! (Shows the static on the TV screen) Station announcer (on the TV; offscreen): We interrupt Home Alone with breaking news! Yello, Bloo, Geo Guy and Jan: (disappointed) Awww! Cartman: They've interrupted Home Alone, those bast- (Geo Guy covers Eric Cartman's mouth) Geo Guy: We're not allowed to say bad words. This is a kid's show. Cartman: Ok, ok. Anchorman #1 (on the TV): We've got breaking news! We're outside the Geo Market. Recently, two Imaginary Enemies, who go by the names of Reh and Gree, have helped the notorious group, the Gree Team. Geo Guy: (angry) What the freakin' doofus! Cartman: Those bast-- Geo Guy: (angry) How many times do I have to make you learn this lesson, Eric Cartman!?! (shouting) NOOOOOOO FOOOOOOUUUL LAAAAAANNNGUAAAAAAAAAAGE!!! Cartman: (disappointed) Oh great! (disappears from existence) Anchorman #2 (on the TV): The 2 same Imaginary Enemies have stolen everything from the Geo Market this morning when it was closed for maintenance! Let's talk to the shop manager here! (walking to the shop manager) Uh, sir, do you see 2 Imaginary Enemies made a huge hole of the store? Shop manager: Yes, I saw that they've made a big huge hole here. (points at the hole) I think that's how they stole everything. Bloo: How dare they... Geo Guy: (turns off the TV) We should stop the Gree Team and the 2 Imaginary Enemies, Reh and Gree, before they can stop (shouting) US! Cartman: (appeared in existence; angry) Stupid red and green Bloo imposters! (They run out of the room) (Cuts to Bloo, Yello, Jan, Geo Guy and Cartman in the meeting room with the rest of the Geo Team) Geo Guy: Two Imaginary Enemies, Reh and Gree, who look like Bloo and Yello, have helped the Gree Team escape from jail. Coraline: The same jerk wards that stole every lemon in America? Cartman: Yes, it's those noobs. Toon Link: Who is the yellow guy? Yello: I'm Yello, and I'm here to help the Geo Team for a while. The Geo Team (except Bloo, Jan, Geo Guy and Cartman): Oh... Green Bob: That's cool! Anyways, let's enjoy life until the Gree Team appear! Crash Bandicoot: Whoa! Let's do that UNTIL the double-crossing blob Gree Guy appears. (Everyone leaves the meeting room) Act 5: The Gree Team and Reh and Gree coalition (Cuts to the outside of the mall) TEXT: Geoville Mall (Cuts to Yello, Bloo, Toon Link, Jan, Jason, Geo Guy, Green Bob, Crash Bandicoot and Cartman playing at the arcade; Geo Guy is seen playing Pac-Man) Geo Guy: Wow! I have got a very high score of exactly 1 million on Pac-Man. Green Bob: Really? Let me see! (Green Bob looks at the scoreboard) Green Bob: Definitely! (Cuts to Cartman playing Space Invaders) Cartman: Thanks to me, we've destroyed all of the bad guys! (Scoreboard shows) Bloo: It says exactly 9000, and that score is by YOU! Cartman: (excited) I did it! Bloo: (neutral) Don't get too excited. (Cuts to Reh, Gree and The Gree Team outside of the mall's building) Gree Guy: Memy, hack the closing times! Memy: Okay. (walks away) Gree Guy: Warren, manipulate and brainwash the shoppers by using the hypnotize spray in grenade form. (gives hypnotize spray in grenade form) Warren: Okay, master! (goes inside the mall) Pingux2012 and Bryan Guy: (upset) Why didn't we get that? Gree Guy: (angry) You two didn't get the hypnotize spray in grenade form because you two always argue. That's why! (Cuts to Coraline and Margo inside) Coraline: Let's go home. Memy9909 (off-screen): Unless you're part of the Geo Team, leave this building right now! If you don't leave, you'll get grounded or hypnotized. Margo: That sounds like Memy. (Warren throws a hypnotize spray in grenade form) Warren: Everyone's leaving! Margo: That's weird. I guess we're immune to hypnotize spray used by the Gree Team. (Cuts to Yello, Bloo, Toon Link, Jan, Jason, Geo Guy, Green Bob, Crash Bandicoot, Geo, The Once-Ler and Cartman) Yello: Why are those people gone? Do you know, Oncie? (The Once-ler slapped Yello in the face) Once-Ler: Don't call me Oncie. But I don't know. Green Bob: I think the announcer's voice sounded a lot like Memy. Geo Guy: Wait a minute, it is Memy Nine Thousand and Nine Hundred and Nine, or Memy Ninety Nine Hundred and Nine, or Memy Thousands, or Memy9909 for short. Crash Bandicoot: Let's see. (Everyone leaves the arcade) Gree Guy: Well, well, well. What have we here? TheSuperBaxter: (angry) Gree Guy, you're not allowed to be in the arcade. You're supposed to be in jail. (Gree Guy punches TheSuperBaxter in the face) Gree Guy: (angry) Shut up! Geo Guy: We're back, Gree Guy. The enemy of Geoville. We're the Geo Team... Yello: And Yello too! Gree Guy: Yello? Yello: I'm helping the Geo Team for a while! Memy9909: Well, let's see about that. (Motto starts) Gree Guy: We're The Gree Team. Pingux2012: We make the best crime schemes. CookieEater2: We're going to destroy the world. Memy9909: And move to Mars or Pluto! Gree Guy: Gree Guy! Pingux2012: Pingux! CookieEater2: Cookie Eater! Memy9909: Memy, the cool one! Bryan Guy, Keithy Guy, Elias, Warren and Sack99Swell: And Bryan Guy, Keithy Guy, Elias, Warren and Sack99Swell! Gree and Reh: And don't forget Gree and Reh too. (Motto ends) Gree Guy: The only reason why we forced everyone out of the mall is because we don't want them to see our fight. Cartman: You cowards! You're afraid of everyone seeing your fight, what a joker! (Cartman gets hit by a cardboard VHS) Cartman: Oww... I didn't know that cardboard was that harmful. Warren Cook: Hahaha! Geo Guy: (angry) How dare you attack my friend! (kicks Warren on the leg) (Warren ends up in Walmart) Dave: Ha-ha! (eats banana and throws it on the floor, and starts talking like a human) Here we go. Elias: Let's get away! (Sack99Swell slips on the banana peel and hits Elias and Keithy Guy) Sack99Swell: Oww!! (speaking Portuguese) Isso dói! Subtitle Text: This hurts! Bryan Guy: Go away, meanies! Pingux2012: Yeah, go awa-- Homer: Why you little!!! (Homer strangles both of them, and then Bryan Guy and Pingux2012 faint) Homer: That goes to you, Cookie Eater too. Cookie Monster is a better cookie eater than you! CookieEater2: (screams) AHHHH!!! Homer: Why you little noob!!! (Homer strangles CookieEater2) Gree Guy: You destroyed my team, but you can't get me now. (runs away) (Everybody in the Geo Team attacks Gree Guy) Gree Guy: Oww!!! (faints) Geo Guy: It took lots of people to take down Gree Guy, but we've did it. Gree: You've destroyed all of the Gree Team members. Now, you're going to die! (gets laser gun out) Bloo: I'll do this! (Gree tries to zap Bloo) Bloo: (jumping) Ha! You've miss! (turns around) But you've destroyed the arcade. (Cuts to the inside of the CCTV control room; the CCTV camera operator wakes up) Camera operator: Wait a minute, a bad guy is destroying the mall! (The scene goes back to Bloo) Bloo: It's a good thing I've brought a mirror. (ducking a laser beam) (Bloo uses the mirror as a shield) Reh: Nice try, Bl-- (Reh gets hit by a laser beam and gets burnt into bits) Crash Bandicoot: Ha-ha! Gree: (angry) GRRR!!! I HATE ALL OF YOU! (tries to zap Bloo) (The laser beam gets reflected by Bloo's mirror) Gree: (tries to zap, but fail) Oh no, the laser gun has ran out of beams. (The last laser beam touches Gree's laser gun and the screen froze except Gree) Gree: Now what did just happened? (looks at his laser gun) Oh great, now the gun will explode. If it does, me and Reh will get stuck right back in jail. If the screen was unfrozen, the gun will make an explosion that sends me and Reh back to jail. (takes a deep breath in and out) Okay. Here it goes. Unfroze the screen now! (The screen unfrozes itself and the laser gun explodes) (The explosion sends Reh, Gree and the Gree Team flying through the mall's roof) Reh: Those Geo Team members! They've disgust me! Memy9909: You... were absolutely right! (Reh and Gree land in their jail cell at Tromson Jail) Gree: This can't be right! Reh: (shouting) We're in jail! Jail warden (outside of the cell): Indeed. You'll stay in prison for the rest of your lives! Gree and Reh: (shocked) TEH REST OF OUR LIVES?!? Jail warden (outside of the cell): Yes. (angry) But you will be executed, for escaping jail! And as for this, you were to sit in the electric chair, for your execution! (walks away) Act 6 (The Gree Team landed on Pluto) Gree Guy: (shivering) Brrrrrrrrrrrr. We're on... Plo plo plo plo plo... Pluto. Memy9909: (shivering) And it's so... cc cc cc cc cc cold! Cold!!!! (Cuts to the Geo Team in the meeting room of their base) Geo Guy: I would like to thank Bloo for stopping those 2 Imaginary Enemies, Reh and Gree, oh and by the way, Gree the Imaginary Enemy was not to be confused with my enemy named Gree Guy and Geo the Creature's enemy named Gree. Bloo: Thanks, Geo Guy. And I would like to thank all of you, Geo Team, for helping me stop those bad guys from destroying the world. (Iris wipe occurs on Bloo's face) Bloo: (selfish) Oh, and this was my episode, (angry) not their episode, (shouting) MINE!!! Homer (off-screen): (angry) Hey! (Iris wipe grows back) Bloo: (angry) Now what? Homer: (angry) This is my episode, not yours! Mine! Bloo: (angry) No, my episode, not yours! Homer: (angry) No, mine! Bloo: (angry) No, mine! Both (Homer and Bloo): (angry) MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE! (Homer and Bloo started fighting each other) Geo Guy: (looking at the camera) Bye, guys. (Iris wipe occurs on Geo Guy's face) Geo Guy: Oh, and by the way, this is Bloo's episode. So see ya tomorrow for our next episode. Same time. Same channel. (winks) Bye! (Iris wipe shrinks and disappears) (Credits) Category:Transcripts Category:Complete Transcripts